The present invention relates to an access control system and method for Bluetooth, and particularly, to an access control system and method for Bluetooth, which implements a door unlocking function as a digital door lock for performing an unlocking function of the digital door lock changes from a slave to a master by touching the digital door lock.
Generally, in the case of a Bluetooth product configured as a pair, Bluetooth communication is possible as one of the two is in a slave mode and the other one is in a master mode.
Of course, in the case of a Bluetooth product configured in plurality, Bluetooth communication is also possible as one of them is in a master mode and the others are in a slave mode.
In relation to this, Patent document 1 provides an apparatus for locking and unlocking a locking device, in which if a wireless signal including a coded password is transmitted from a smart phone or a remote controller dedicated to a door lock, a wireless reception unit receives the signal, and a control unit receives the signal from the wireless reception unit, compares the password included in the signal with a password previously stored in a database, and allows a door lock control unit to lock or unlock the locking device if the passwords match each other, and the door lock control unit is supplied with power from a power supply unit and locks or unlocks the locking device by driving a motor included in a driving unit.
However, presently, a method of unlocking a digital door lock in a manner different from that of comparing passwords as shown in Patent document 1 is needed.
[Patent document 1] Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-2013-0001749 (Publication date: Mar. 13, 2013)